Texting can be dangerous
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Pairing: Jesse James  Roaddog  / Billy Gun  Summary: There is a stalker out to destory Billy and Jesse's relationship.   Warnings: Rape,cursing!.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Jesse. I know you can do this." Billy whispers out loud to the empty room that surrounded him.

Billy sat on his couch, in the living room. He was sitting on the edge of his seat. Anticipating for Jesse's entrance into the Royal Rumble match. His first appearance with-in the company in about ten years. So Billy knew that Jesse was nervous, of looking bad. He had told him numerous times over the phone how he felt like he would just go out there and look like a fool, and Billy kept trying to reassure him that he would do fine. That he just needed to stop worrying over it. Billy knew how good Jesse was and the fans still remembered how good he was, that was all that mattered. Even if he did mess up, which Billy didn't think he would but if he happened too, the fans and Billy would forgive him. After-all it had been awhile since he had been in the ring, every-one gets ring-rust. Even the top-stars have their bad days. But that was all to be said, if Jesse messed up. Billy really didn't think that he would, and when Jesse came through that curtain, that old fire probably spinning around in his belly. Billy knew that feeling. Billy nearly jumped up, in excitement. Billy turned up the volume on his wide-screen television.

Billy stands up from his seat, when he watches as Jesse hits a few good punches. Billy mimicked Jesse as best as could, yelling "Get him, you got him. Hit him again. Yes!." When the crowd starting chatting "you still got it." Billy had to stand there and watch, his breath was heavy with excitement. He nearly got misty-eyed while hearing the reaction of the fans, towards Jesse. He knew how much it meant to Jesse for the fans approval. And it had been a long time coming for him to see that they fans still appreciated him and loved him, just as they did back in the day.

Billy seats back down, intently watching as the match winded down. He knew that Jesse would be getting thrown out soon, but he didn't care, he never took his eyes off the screen. And no-matter how long Jesse was in that ring for, he knew that Jesse had a blast being back out there, the fans knew it, you could see it. And he was proud of him, very proud of his partner.

After Jesse had been thrown out, by Wade Barret of all people. Billy knew that it was meant to be but he couldn't help but curse under his breath. Billy stands up, looking for where the remote fell down at during his earlier exchange with it. He finds it near one of the pillows on the couch. He grabs it, lowering the volume on the t.v. He immediately grabs his cell-phone sitting on the coffee-table. He looks up Jesse's number. And flips open to his text keyboard.

"You shouldn't be nothing but proud, babe. You did a awesome job. The fans really liked seeing you back."

Jesse grabs a towel and a water bottle, he grabs a seat and sits in-front of the lockers. He smiled as he watched wrestlers coming up to him, slapping him softly on the shoulder, or just waving at him from the halls. each saying that he did a good job. And welcome back.

"Maybe we're now see the road-dog back in action huh?." One had even said. That made Jesse smile even more wider.

When he looks down at his Cell-phone, he notices that it's blinking. He places his water bottle down, and promptly grabs it. Opening it to see what someone had sent. He reads it.

Text received at 9:42 - from Billy:sweetheart.

Jesse smiles as he reads through the text message. He quickly replies back without delay.

Billy was still enjoying the Rumble, even-though he would have enjoyed it more, if Jesse was still in it. But he knew that the younger guys deserved more in the time-slot then Jesse. He had his time, and now it was theirs. As sad as it made him. He knew that they still had it in them, both of them, to be just as big as they once were. Maybe even bigger, given the opportunity. But alas that was just a hopeful dream, wishful thinking on his part.

Billy gets up to grab himself something to drink from out of the kitchen, when his phone starts vibrating on the table. He quickly goes to grab it, so that it wouldn't fall and possibly break. He grabs it just in time. He sees that it's a text from Jesse.

Text received at 9:56 - from Jesse:sugersweets

Thank you for watching it, I am proud. But I have to admit, I can't wait to get home to you. Darling.

Billy smiles, and blushes a light pink. He always felt mushy inside, whenever Jesse called him darling. Well, as-long as no-one was around. He just hated it when he did it with others around. But alone, he could hear him saying that one word over and over, just put it on repeat.

I can't wait for you to be home too, babe. I love you. I'll probably call you later tonight. I'll give you some time to get back to your motel room and get a shower. Because I've got alot of things I wanna discuss. - Billy

Jesse watches on the small t.v. monitor the rest of the Rumble match. He had chosen a wrestler who he would have liked to see win, even had made a bet with a few friends about the out-come of the match, so he was pretty invested in finishing it.

He keeps a look-out for his phone, when he sees that Billy had replied too his text.

I love you too, baby. Okay. I'm gonna be waiting for your call then. I can't wait to hear your voice. Two weeks without you is torture!. - Jesse

Jesse hits the send button. As he watches Sheamus celebrating his victory. "Damn." Jesse curses. He just lost sixty bucks.

Billy shakes his head, not the wrestler who he was hoping to win. He hears his phone vibrating yet again. He grabs and reads the text sent by Jesse. He bites his lower lip, while thinking of a reply back.

Tell me about it, I've been having erotic dreams of you for the past couple of nights. Knowing that you'd be coming home soon... I guess my body will be happy to see you too. Huh?. *Laugh* - Billy

Jesse laughs at that, but felt the same.

...I know mine will be. I can't wait to feel you in me. I'm really trying hard here not to get a hard-on, in-front of all the other guys but you talking about having dreams of me, makes me really wish I was there with you, have you show me what I'm like in them. I now my body has really missed your touch. You miss mine?.

Billy shakes his head.

Of course, I've missed you, silly. ... And I hope you've got that under-control. You don't want any of those other guys getting the wrong idea now. They might think your getting off because of them, being all half-naked and what not.

Your half-naked body is the only thing that I get off on now, you know that. *smiles* Anyways, I love you and don't forget, you were gonna call me later, I'll still being waiting for that call. I'm looking forward to it.

Jesse sends the text, as he places his phone down near his belongings. He walks over towards Sheamus who just got back to the locker area. He gives him congratulations and walks towards the bath-room, having to piss major.

Jesse gets back from the bath-room, going to check for any new text messages when he leans down, he sees that his phone is no-longer there. He points down towards his bag. "Hey, did anyone see where my phone went?. I had it down there."

A few wrestlers standing by just shook their heads. "No, man. I didn't see it, Sorry." A few others replied.

Jesse stands up-right, confused. He thinks back trying to remember if maybe he had placed it somewhere else instead. "But no, I am sure that's where I had it. But where did it go, I know it didn't just get up and walk away." He whispers.

Jesse gets up, slowly walking around the locker room area. Looking down towards the floor. Nothing.

"Where the hell did it go. Is someone playing a joke with me, come on. It is not funny, I'm expecting a call."

A few wrestlers shook their heads, replying that they didn't have it and they then proceeded to walk out the room.

"Are you looking for this?."

Jesse turns around to the voice. "Did you find my phone?."

The man holds up the phone in one hand. "This the phone?. Is it yours?."

Jesse steps up to the man "Yeah, it is. Give it here. Where'd you find it?."

The man allows Jesse to take the phone back. "I just found it over there." The man points to Jesse's locker.

Jesse crutches his eyebrows up. "Did you not realize that that was my stuff." He replies in a rather angry tone.

The man shrugs his shoulders "..Oh, I knew it was your stuff." He stats nonchalantly.

"...Oh you did. Huh, well didn't your parents ever teach that it was not acceptable to just go around taking things that didn't belong to you?." Jesse replies getting angrier by each sentence that this man spilled out.

"...Oh don't get so upset. I let you have it back, didn't I?. Don't get so hot, ...Sugersweets." The man smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

The stranger quickly smiles, as he places his hands in his jacket pockets.

Jesse grabs his phone and other belongings. He tosses his gym bag over his shoulder. Still holding onto his phone in his free hand. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh?. I should kick your ass for invading my privacy like that!." Jesse demands.

The man takes is hands free from his jacket pockets, and places them up in a defenseless manner. "Hey, I didn't do anything. You really should know that people are curious creatures, you shouldn't leave your belongings unattended too. And besides, it's not like I found out anything that everybody here doesn't already know." The man gets closer to Jesse, lowering his head just a tad. He leans into Jesse's ear. "That your just some F**." The man sneers as he takes a few steps back.

Jesse stands there stunned. He really didn't' know what to say, but he was hot. His anger just at the top of boiling over. He just wanted to deck this guy, right here and now. But he knew he couldn't do that. So he decides to walk away, after-all the man was probably just looking for a reaction like that, and Jesse wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. He would be the bigger man, and walk away from the confrontation, regardless of what he or his anger wanted to do too the man.

"Where you going, gonna call your boyfriend. Does he take care of your problems for you. You can't handle it like a man. You've got to run away like some bitch." He replies, taunting Jesse to do something. To take a stand against him.

Jesse gets up in the man's face. "...Maybe you should just..." Jesse stops himself. He didn't want to cause trouble, not here.

He had just gotten back on good terms with the company. He didn't want to have any kind of bad light, inflicting on him with-in the company, and all because of this guy. It wouldn't be worth it. He knew they didn't like arguments taking place backstage. It caused several talented wrestlers their jobs, because of disagreements with others that they worked for. And Jesse didn't want that to happen to him, not after everything he's had to go through to get back in their good graces.

But Jesse still didn't know who this guy was. He had heard of several new wrestlers coming in from the training camps. But who would be acting like this, was he just some homophobic person. What-ever, he didn't care. He'd deal with it if he needed too. But for right now, he was just gonna let it go. Let him be how he wants. Jesse wasn't gonna allow him to manipulate him.

If he kept it up, and continued to harass him, then Jesse would do what he needed to do to get it to stop. Whatever that would mean. Jesse couldn't believe this guy's attitude though. No wrestler, or person that he's had in contact with has ever treated him with such disdain before. It had him quite baffled. I mean he wasn't totally oblivious of some peoples reactions towards same-sex relationships. But this was the first time the he himself experienced such hate before. It had put it in perspective for him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, what your even doing here. If you ain't a wrestler, but you need to go before I call security."

The man stands there, unfazed. "..I am a wrestler. Obviously by your performance earlier in the Rumble. Your not!." He bitterly spits out. Jesse rolls his eyes.

"What-ever, your obviously just wanting to spread hate towards me, for what reason I don't know. But I ain't gonna stand here and allow you to do it." Jesse replies. Trying to control his emotions.

The man raises his eyebrows "Oh,... are you finally gonna be a man and take a swing at me."

Jesse clutches his gym bag, and places his phone in his pocket. He gives one last glare towards the man, before walking past him and out the room.

"Stupid kid. What the hell is his problem. Fucking punk." Jesse rants.

"Hey, Jesse. Man how you doing. You did good out there." One of the backstage personal says.

Jesse tries to smile at him but he was pretty visibly upset at the moment. "...Thanks.." He whispers.

"What's the matter?." He asks noticing Jesse's odd demeanor. He was usually always cheerful and out-going.

Jesse waves a hand in the air. "..Uh.. It was this guy. I don't know. He was just trying to start trouble."

"What guy, do you know him?."

"Nah, I've never seen him." Jesse replies.

"What did he look like?. I'll keep a look-out for him."

"Thanks Dave. I appreciate it." Jesse says, as he gives a description of the man before saying his good-byes to Dave. And heading to his motel room. He surely wasn't sure weather to tell Billy about this or not. It would just get him upset. And their ain't no need for that.

"I don't want Billy coming here, and beating the shit of that man. And in return, getting me in trouble because it would be my doing." Man, I do sound like I let Billy handle things more then I do. I just don't like confrontations. I never have.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse pulls out of the arena parking lot. A black Trail-blazer follows a few minutes later.

Jesse heads to the motel. Not aware of the vehicle that was slowly following him a short distance away.

He parks in the nearly empty parking lot of the motel. It was around 10:30 at night by now, and Jesse didn't notice the driver in the Trail-blazer which had just pulled into the parking space beside his own. Jesse sits in his vehicle. He turns the radio off, then he grabs his gym bag from the back. He turns off the engine. He opens his door, getting out and closing it. He pulls his coat around him, it was a chilly night out. He goes around to the back of his car, to get the remaining bags from the trunk.

The man sits, staring at the surroundings. He waited until the right time. Once the couple entered the building, leaving Jesse alone in the lot, other-then himself. He grabs his ski-mask, pulling it over his head. He wore black gloves. He walks out the door. Slamming it shut. He runs over to where Jesse was still at.

Jesse pulls on the large suitcase, trying to get it out the trunk but it was stuck on something. He curses under his breath. He heard a car-door closing loudly when all of a sudden, something hits his back softly. Jesse turns around, nothing was there. He looks down, and he notices a cigarette butt laying just a foot behind him. Out of the corner of Jesse's eye. He notices a black figure coming towards him rapidly. He didn't think nothing off it, at first. Until the man runs up to him. And grabbing him.

"What the hell, fu.." Jesse mutters as the man struggles to get him down on the ground.

Jesse slams his side, against the side of his rental car. He curses.

Jesse tried to release the grasp of this man from around his chest area. But it was dark, and he couldn't see exactly where the man's hands were. They stumble backwards, from the struggle. Jesse grabs the man's forearm, digging his nails into the other's flesh as hard as he possibly could. He could hear the man curse loudly. If Jesse knew anything, it sounded like the damn man from the arena. "What the hell, are you doing." Jesse whispers out of breath. It didn't help that it was freezing cold and his throat was beginning to hurt from being out in the cold air.

The man growls. He didn't want this to take this long. Sure the parking lot was not in the open. It was behind the motel, not in-front but still. Anyone could come out here at anytime. He didn't want to get caught. And he had set a time to have it done by. He wasted too much time already. He needed to get this over with and as soon as possible.

Jesse struggles to get his body towards the front of his assailant. But it was no use. The man had his body, pinned between his body and the car. Jesse's struggle was useless. The man growls yet again, he grabs Jesse roughly, and using all his strength and leverage that he had over Jesse, he slams Jesse hard onto the pavement. Jesse's face landed hard. He was semi-conscious for the first minute or two. And it wasn't until he fully woke up, did he realize what the man was doing.

Jesse could feel a light breeze, on his lower legs. He at first didn't understand why. He still was kind of loopy because of the hard hit to the cement. But when he could feel the man roughly pulling away Jesse's pants and then his boxers down to his ankles, did he understand why.

He's gonna rape me...

And just as Jesse thought that, the man entered him. Jesse bites his tongue when trying not to make a sound after having this man enter him so violently. It hurt. And Jesse couldn't believe that it was even happening.

"What, the hell...your gonna pay for this. You son of a..." Jesse seethes through gritting teeth.

Just then the man pushes in farther. Making Jesse whimper lowly.

"You like it don't you. I bet you do. I bet you enjoy it more then with that boyfriend you got." The man sneers, with a sick smile plastered on his face. He licks his lips, before tearing at Jesse's jacket and under-shirt.

He kisses and sucks on Jesse's neck. "Why don't you tell me how good it feels." The man whispers.

Jesse tried to turn his head away from the man's touches but he couldn't move because of the weight pinning him down.

Jesse could hear the man moaning softly. His moans getting louder the faster that he would thrusts into Jesse's tight body. The faster he was closer to spilling his unwanted seed. Jesse clutches his eyes tightly shut, trying to pretend it wasn't going on. He just kept thinking of Billy, trying to focus on what he was doing right now, in the moment. Not on what was happening to him, what this man was doing to him.

The man comes rather quickly and pushes Jesse down towards the cement more, nearly causing Jesse's nose to smack the pavement. He pulls out. "I told you, you'd enjoyed it. F**." and he then proceeds to run back to his vehicle before taking off.

Jesse tries to stop the hot tears that were spilling from his eyes. He didn't know it but when he turned around to where he was laying on his side. He sees that his wrist was banged up pretty bad, probably from the fall. He didn't even feel any pain from it, but with everything else, Jesse guessed, it wasn't the worst. Jesse tried to get up, but he was having trouble doing so so he grabs ahold of the car's hood which allowed him to get up off the ground but he still needed to lean on the vehicle for several seconds before gaining his composure enough so that he could walk. He felt so confused, humiliated and angry.

He grunts in pain as he leans down, to grab his boxers, pants and pulling them up and on.

"That son of a bitch is gonna get his payback. Damn fuck!." Jesse rants while holding onto his badly bruised wrist.

He walks into the motel, forgetting his bags and other belongings outside. He walks up to the reception desk.

"I need the police. I was just assaulted." Jesse replies to the young lady behind the desk.

"Okay,...just one minute sir." The young lady replies, concern showing on her face.

Jesse swipes at his forehead, and a small amount of blood stains his finger-tips and palm. He must have hit his head alot harder then he has thought, on that pavement.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse sits down in the motel lobby. One of the bell-boys had brought him a ice-pack for his head. Not that he needed that, he did have a headache but it's not like the ice-pack would cure that anyways. He places it down on the sofa, and he then grabs his phone. He had left it out-side, it falling from his pocket during the assault. Jesse had asked one of the bell-boys to go and get it for him a few minutes earlier. He was just waiting to call up Billy and to let him know, that he needed him here a-stat. He would wait for him to arrive, before letting him in on why and what happened to him earlier. He knew in his emotional state, that there was no-way that he could confess on what that man did to him, over the phone. No, he needed Billy here once he was told. So Billy could wrap him up in his warm embrace, whispering that the man would pay for what he did and that everything would be alright. He just needed Billy.

The police were called and were now filling up the motel lobby area. Asking several motel attendants if they saw or heard anything, and asking if there was any video cameras located in the back parking lot, just in case they may have caught the accident on film and they would be able to identify the man sooner. They left the questions for Jesse last, on Jesse's request. He just wasn't up for answering anything that they had to ask. Not now. Probably not ever. He just wanted to get Billy here, and go home. Forget that it ever happened. Not that he's saying that he wants this man to go free. Cause that's not the case, he wanted the man to pay, and he planned for him too. But he still didn't want to have relive the accident over and over in his head. And acting like it didn't happen, the best thing for him at the time. It was the only thing that kept him staying in control. He knew how much of a wuss it made him, but he felt like just crawling up in a ball and crying silently before sleep takes over his tired and sore body.

"Hello." Billy replies in the phone's receiver.

"...Billy... I need you to come here. Can you get a plane ticket, on the red eye?."

"Why...what, what's going on. Has something happened?." Billy asks concern layered all in his tone of voice.

Jesse tries to stop from tearing up. "...I'm fine. I just really miss you. I can't wait another day. I thought it would be fun."

Billy didn't buy it, but he wasn't gonna push on the issue any further. He knows that Jesse will let him know what's going on, when he is ready for Billy to know. "..Sure, I can try to get one tonight." Billy replies.

"Don't just try Billy, get one. I really need you here with me. Tonight, not tomorrow."

Billy huffs "..Jesse even if I get a plane ticket tonight, I won't be arriving there until the early hours."

Jesse wipes a way one falling tear. "Just get here then, as fast as you possibly can, Billy. Please."

"..Sure. I will baby. I love you."

Jesse places his fist in his mouth. Trying to stuff out the crying sobs that wanted to escape.

"...I...love you...too" He whispers. Jesse quickly hangs up the phone. He asks for his room key. He heads up stairs.

The next few hours, were rough. Jesse quickly got a shower, even-though he was told against it by the police. He didn't care, they weren't the ones who had that man's stuff still all over him. Making him want to rip off his skin. He just wanted to get rid of any evidence that implied that it ever took place. Pretending, it never happened. His only way to feel normal, to feel like his world wasn't caving in on him.

Once Billy arrived. He sent a text to Jesse, ten minutes before entering the motel. Telling him that he wanted him downstairs in the lobby. That he wanted to see him right away.

When Jesse stood up, and watched as Billy entered through the double doors. Jesse ran to him. Engulfing himself in Billy's arms. He couldn't stop the hot tears that he had been holding back all night from blurring his vision. And causing Billy to yet again, ask what's wrong.

"What is it babe?. I've never seen you this upset before." Billy holds Jesse's neck softly with one hand.

"What happened to your forehead?, I didn't see you get hurt during the Rumble." Billy asks.

Jesse swallows. "Something happened. I..." Just then Jesse looks over towards the doors. He saw the man standing there, all out in the open. Unafraid of being seen.

He was teasing Jesse, all but yelling out "Here I am."

Billy stares at Jesse, examining Jesse's distraught face. "Jesse, your worrying me. What's the matter. Tell me."

Jesse watches intently, over towards the doors. The man was standing there, just staring over here. Sneering.

Jesse calmly moves Billy's hand from behind his neck. "Jesse..Jesse, where are you going?." Billy hollers out as he watched Jesse move away from him. Jesse stepped a few feet, the man didn't move. It was like he wanted Jesse to confront him.

Billy turns around, Jesse was now just five steps from the doors. And from the man. Billy didn't know what was going on.

Jesse balls his fist up, the man continues to smile sadistically.

"Jesse!." Billy yells as he rushes over to Jesse, getting in Jesse's way.

"Jesse, what are you doing?. Tell me what's going on, damn it!."

Jesse barely sees Billy standing there. All he saw was the man, the man who violated him. He was angry. And he felt like letting that man know. But Billy was there, instead. Jesse blinks, he stares at Billy's concerned face.

"Move out of the way." Jesse whispers. Pushing Billy aside slightly.

Billy unaware of the man, unaware of Jesse's rape. Didn't understand, Jesse's behavior.

He grabs ahold of Jesse. Yelling at him "Tell me what's going on with you. Are you high?. Are you!."

Jesse pushes Billy, and they fall down. Billy continues to hold on to Jesse, Billy's arms were wrapped around Jesse's chest.

"Let go of me!." Jesse yells. Billy struggles to hold on to Jesse. 'What's the matter with you?." Billy asks strain in his voice.

Jesse and Billy lay tangled up on the floor the motel. Jesse curses as he punches Billy with all his strength.

"What's going on. Jesse." Billy asks, staring over at Jesse. Jesse exhales deeply. Feeling exhausted.

Jesse struggles to move from Billy's grasp. Billy asks yet again, what was the matter.

By now, several people were hovering around. Trying to get them from fighting. Not that they were, it's just the didn't know.

"He raped me!. Jesse yells.

Billy lets go of Jesse, his mouth gaped open in shock. "What did you say.

Jesse gets up, frantically. He turns around and looks over towards the door. The man was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Billy and Jesse were now up in their motel room. Jesse was sitting on the edge of the bed. Billy was pacing back and forth.

His left hand was touching his forehead and he had his head bowed low towards the floor.

Jesse watches him. He hadn't yet explained to Billy all of the details on what he had confessed to him downstairs earlier.

He had not had the chance too. Every-time that Jesse would speak, Billy brushed him off.

Trying to ignore him as best as Billy could. "Billy, I ... I know your going through alot of emotions right now, but I need to talk to you. I need to explain to you, what happened." Jesse whispers. Standing up and walking over towards Billy. Placing a gentle hand on Billy's shoulder. Billy looks up and towards Jesse. A confused expression on his face. He had little droplets of sweat on his forehead. "..How could this have happened to you?. Didn't you try to fight back?." Billy whispers.

Jesse holds Billy. He knew that Billy just needed time and as soon as Billy got his thoughts from racing, much like Jesse's did last night. The what-ifs in his head gone then Billy would beable to be there for Jesse, like Jesse needed.

"I should have been here, if I was. This damn sure wouldn't have happened to you. " Billy shouts as he throws his arm to his side, violently. Jesse stands near him. Tears slowly springing up, unannounced.

"This isn't your fault. Please don't put blame on your shoulders. Who knows what would have happened. There is not no need in doing this to yourself." Jesse whispers.

Billy shakes his head and then turns his head to Jesse. His emotions showing in his eyes so clearly.

"..Trust me Jesse, if I was here. Nothing would have happened. I wouldn't have let that man get anywhere near you."

Jesse looks down, then back up to Billy's gaze. "Then maybe you would have gotten hurt. Look. You did nothing to cause this. So please, stop it." He pleads.

"What are we gonna do, now?." Billy asks. Knowing just what he wanted to do. Beat someone's ass.

Jesse shrugs his shoulders "I just don't know. The police want me to come in, give a statement. I just want this to end."

Billy is the one now, to come over to Jesse and gently pull him into his arms. "I understand you wanting to just go home, forget about it. But we can't let this man go unpunished for what he did to you." Billy wanted to say that he couldn't but he kept that in his thoughts instead.

Jesse caress Billy's stomach softly. "I do want to go home, Billy. I really do." He closes his eyes tight, trying to stop the flashbacks from happening in his head.

Billy wraps his arms around Jesse fully trying to shield him away from everything. But trying to protect him was useless. There was nothing that Billy could do that would protect Jesse from his own memories.

"I'm gonna go contact the airport, Jesse. Get us a flight home tomorrow evening. We don't have to do anything, if you don't want too. The police can handle it if they still want too, but if you don't feel like talking to them. I won't force you, and neither can they. What do you wanna do, Jesse. It's your decision. You wanna go home, or do you wanna have the man charged?."

Jesse couldn't get the man's voice out of his head, the man's sickening moans.

"I just wanna go home." Jesse whispers, looking up to Billy for reassurance. Billy nods "Okay. I'll make the call then."

"I need to lay down, for a little while. If your hungry, you can order some room service." Jesse replies.

Billy helps Jesse into the bed. He covers him with the blanket. Billy imagined Jesse would have laughed at this, made some sexual joke about it. But Billy knew that Jesse wasn't the same person. Not right now and who knows if he will ever be again.

He just needs time, Billy. Jesse ain't gonna be this way, forever. - I sure hope not. I don't think I could stand it if he is.

Billy calls the airport to pay for two tickets, second class. For 7:30 AM tomorrow morning. He gets off the phone, orders room service like Jesse suggested but he couldn't eat it. He sat there in front of the platter of food. Staring down at it. His stomach churning. He placed the lid back over top of it. He looks to Jesse, sleeping peacefully on the bed, still covered with the blanket. Billy smiles warmly. But then Jesse begins tossing and turning, murmuring something in his sleep.

Billy looks over, Jesse was kicking, grabbing up at the air. Billy gets up, walks over and stands in-front of the bed.

"...Don...don't..please...stop.." Jesse whispers.

Billy balls both hands into fists. "Damn you, your not gonna get away with this. You messed with the wrong someone's someone. I ain't gonna let you just get away with what you've done. No sir."

You like screwing people?. Well, I'm gonna screw you, see how you like it." Billy angrily stats. Rushing to grab his coat from off the chair. He opens the door, grabbing the inside doorknob, he locks it. He then looks back to Jesse one more time and then walks out into the hallway. He shuts the door behind him softly.

He heads to the reception desk. "If you have any problem with anyone from room #25, could you please contact me."

The lady nods, as Billy hands over a piece of paper with his phone number. "Thanks." He whispers as he quickly heads over to the police station. He was gonna try his hardest to find out anything that he could. And if he finds the man...

"The man just better hope that I don't." Billy seethes.

Billy walks up to the police station doors. He takes a breath before heading inside.

"I'd like to see someone about a rape that occurred at the Ritz motel late last night."

"Sure, let me just see." She hits some keys on her keyboard. 'Late last night, you say?."

"Yes, the victim was Jesse James." Billy replies. Finding it weird having to call Jesse a victim. He didn't want to ever hear Jesse's name in the same sentence as victim ever again. It just wasn't right, having to refer to him like that. It made him sick.

"I'll let them know your here, if you'll just take a seat. I'm sure they'll be right with you, in a bit." She replies sweetly.

Billy smiles "Thanks." He whispers before taking a seat.

"How you doing." A man who was sitting down next to him says. With a smile.

Billy turns to look "Not so good." He whispers.

The man bows his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope I'm not being to nosy. My mother always used to say, I liked to stick my nose in everyone else's business, where it didn't belong."

Billy nods, trying to be cheerful. But he really didn't give a damn, right now what his mother thought. "No, your not that nosy." Billy replies, hoping the man picked up on his lack of wanting to converse.

"Where, hopefully it will get better." The man says, before getting up. He touches Billy's shoulder slightly. Letting his hand linger there for a few seconds.

Billy looks up, his mouth open slightly. Amazed that this stranger just placed his hand on him, at all.

"What are you doing." Billy says. About to shake the man's hand off him. When the man drops his hand from off of his shoulder. He smiles and then walks off, like he was doing Billy a favor or something.

Billy stands up, scratches the back of his neck some. Staring over at the man walking out the building. "Weird." Billy whispers.

Just then the police come walking up towards him. "You wanted to see us?."

"Yes, Sir. I did."

"Let's come and talk in here." The black officer replies, placing a hand on Billy's shoulder now. Leading in to a room, in the back. What is up with everyone wanted to touch my shoulder, for?. Billy thinks.

They take a seat. "What is it that you know?."

Billy looks around the small room for a second. "Well, nothing. Actually. That's why I came here. I would like to know what happened. See, Jesse. He's my...my.. Well he's my partner."

The black officer raises his eyebrows. "And he didn't tell you, himself?."

"No, he's ..he's really emotionally drained right now. He doesn't want to talk about it. I just need to know, if you have anything at all. Can you catch this guy?"

"Well, we did get some footage, showcasing that there was indeed what looks like a rape or at-least assault that took place. But it's pretty far away, so we weren't able to see their faces."

"What does that mean, you won't beable to catch this guy?." Billy asks. His hands balled up ontop the table. His knuckles turning slightly red.

"Well, it will be hard. We do have a license plate though from the vehicle he was driving."

Billy sits up straighter. "You do, that's good. You can locate him through that, can't you?."

"It's not that easy. look. Why don't you just go to your partner. He needs you, right now more then we do. We can handle this ourselves. We assure you, we'll doing our best to locate this guy. You just worry about tending to Jesse, and we'll contact you, as soon as have any solid evidence."

Billy lowers his head, disappointed. "..Your probably right, I shouldn't' have left Jesse alone." Billy stands. He leans over to the officers, looking at them both. "But if you let this man, get away. Then your gonna have to arrest me. Because if I find him, he's gonna be hurt."

"I wouldn't be threatening someone's well-being, infront of us." One of the officers reply.

"It's not a threat. It's a damn promise. Find him, before I do. That's all I'm saying." Billy stats, anger written all over his face.

He walks out the door, slamming it rather roughly.

He walks to his car. He gets in. And when he goes to start his car-engine. He thinks of what one of the officers said.

"Well, you hungry. There's this new steak restaurant around the corner from the church." One of the officers says to another.

Billy runs to the back. The lady following him, yelling that he couldn't just go in there.

"Relax, I just left from here." Billy replies as he opens the door. The two officers surprised. "What the hell you doing back, didn't we make it clear the first time."

"I'm sorry, I'll get someone to get him out."

Billy looks at the old lady, trying to hold onto his arm. He then looks at the officers. "Look, I just wanna know what was the man's license plate, you said you knew it?. What vehicle was he driving?. That's all I want. Then I'll go. I promise."

"It's okay, Lureen. You can go." "Yes, sir."

Billy stands, hovering over the table. Waiting.

"It was what appeared to be a black, a trail-blazer.'

"What was the number?.""

Look, we don't need you going about all over town, trying to find this guy. We're not gonna tell you. Okay. Now just go back your boyfriend. We will handle this."

Billy slams his fists on the table, hard. The officers back their chairs up. Before standing.

"You need to get out of here right now, before we arrest you." One officer replies. His hand next to his gun holster.

"Arrest me for what, for what answers?."

"For damaging federal property." "Look cool it, Derek. He's gonna leave. Ain't that, right. Your going back to Jesse. Make sure he's okay." The black officer says, trying to play peace-maker.

Billy stares ahead, his anger slowly disappearing. "Yeah, I'm leaving. I found out everything, I wanted."

Billy walks back out into the day. Feeling a sense of helplessness. He looks up ahead, when he notices his door wide-open. He did rush back into the building but he knew that he had shut his car-door. He starts running, yelling hey. "What the hell, you doing. Your gonna break into someone's vehicle while it's parked in the police station. Are you crazy." The man had his back turned from Billy, and his knees up on the seat. rummaging through Billy's belongings. "Hey, did you hear me. Get the hell out." Billy grabs the man by the shoulders. The man turns around surprising Billy. The man has something in his hands. But before Billy can move away, or place his hands up in defense. The man sprays. Blinding Billy.

"Your coming with me, I've got some plans for you." The man whispers. Grabbing Billy who was coughing from the fumes that were still lingering in the air.

"Hey, is he alright." A off-duty officer asks. Walking over to the two.

"You don't say, a damn thing. Not one word. You hear. Or Jesse is gonna get hurt far more then what he did."

Billy still was unable to see, but he heard the man. He wasn't sure if he was implying that he had Jesse. I mean it's possible. I did leave him alone, and if he can do this and get away with it. Right in front of a police station. Then he could have gotten Jesse, with out much of anyone noticing. Why did I leave Jesse. Jesse, babe. I am so sorry. I really am.

"He's okay. I just accidentally pepper-sprayed him. I'm clumsy. If you could just help me get him in."

"Sure, I can get him some water." The officer asks.

The man with one hand, reaches into the vechile and pulls out a water bottle. "I've got that taken care of alredy, sir. But thanks for the help. Our mom always says he works out too much . I guess he wants to be the Hulk." The man laughs.

"Yeah, no prolbme. Just make sure you wash his eyes out real soon. You don't want that stuff in there too long. It might actually cause soem serious problems."

"No, sir. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my brother." The man sneers. Grabbing Billy tightly around the shoulder.

"Move over, since you can't see, I'll have to drive." The man whispers. Still watching the officer. The officer looks back once, before heading inside. "Give me the water, please. My eyes are on fire." Billy pleads.

"You want the water, oh. Well, that's for me. And I don't have another one. Sorry. But your just gonna have to wait. Until we get to where we're going.""

" I swear if you have Jesse. I'm gonna kill you." Billy seethes through pain.

"And how the hell are you gonna do that, when you can't see. Huh. Tell me that one?." The man laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a feeling your gonna like this place." He whispers.

Billy's eyes were red, and he was slightly crying. Billy rubbed his eyes. While the man pulled into a vacant parking lot.

There was alot of trees around the area and the building seemed to be abandoned. There was a lot of graffiti. Gang signs all over the walls of the place. Billy could hear the man's heavy breaths. He couldn't wait for his eye-sight to return fully. Right now everything was a blur. His eyes were still stinging from the pepper-spray. And he had nothing to clean his eyes out with.

"Where is Jesse, do you have him?." Billy asks worriedly

"Now, don't you worry about that. I wouldn't hurt Jesse." The man snickers.

"Why are you doing this for?. Who are you?." Billy whispers. Feeling helpless yet again.

"You'll soon find out." The man tells.

The man steps out the black trail-blazer, he walks over towards Billy's side.

He opens the door, grabs Billy roughly, pulling him out of the vehicle. He leads Billy into the building.

Billy could hear the old wood, creaking underneath his feet. He could also tell that they were going up some steps.

"Where are we, where are you taking me?."

"You have alot of questions, don't you. I told you, all your questions will be answered soon enough. Now please. Be quite."

The man tells Billy to place his arms behind his back. Billy could feel the cold hard metal of handcuffs, being placed on his wrists. The man tells Billy to seat on the floor. Billy does. He could hear the man moving around the room. But Billy didn't know what on earth the man was up too. He kind of wished he did. He didn't know what this man was capable of.

"What's going on?." Billy shots. A few seconds later, he could feel the man's hand grabbing his chin.

"Shut the HELL up!. Do you understand." The man yells into Billy's face.

It was like that for several minutes, maybe ten or so minutes. Billy really didn't know.

"What do you have planned. Huh? Are you just gonna make me sit here, do you just like watching?." Billy asks.

The man laughs and walks away from Billy.

Billy shakes his head, his eye-sight slowly coming back to him. Though he was still in pain.

He could at first see the dim sunlight coming in through the partial window. He then could work out what was the room.

He could see the man, sitting in-front of a old fireplace. Billy didn't see Jesse. Maybe he lied. Maybe Jesse is really back at the motel, safe and unharmed. Billy sure hoped so.

Billy stands up, the man hears commotion and turns around to see Billy standing behind him.

The man stands up, his long hair swaying slightly in the cold afternoon wind.

"What do you think your gonna do, being handcuffed?." The man asks, a sick smile displayed on his unusually handsome face. Billy could tell he had a accent. He wasn't American. At-least not born.

"Who are you?." Billy asks. standing toe to toe with him.

The man looks Billy up and down. "Would you rather know why I did this, or do you still prefer to know who I am?." The man replies.

"Why are you doing this?."

The man waves his hand in the air. He walks a few feet away, staring out into the daylight. He pulls his hair behind his ears.

"I used to want to have the career that you and he had, still have actually. But I was never given the opportunity.

You and him had all the breaks, but me. I had none. Nothing was given to me. I had to scratch and claw my way up, and you know what I got. Absolutely nothing. Alot of empty promises. My dreams, huh. What dreams. No-one saw anything in me. Not you, not Jesse. You all thought I was nothing but a hopeless indie wrestler. I'm more then that. I can be someone, if they would just let me. But no, they saw one match, one match. And with you two's advice. They told me to go home, and they chose some punk." The man laughs. "Some punk that didn't even last a full two months. You." The man turns to stare at Billy, venom in his eyes. "You and Jesse, you took my dreams and you threw them in the gutter. It was your fault. Why I'm not with the company anymore, why they fired me. Why I didn't get where I belonged to be. Jesse, I got him. Now it's your turn Billy." He walks up to Billy, leans into his ear and whispers. "I raped Jesse, I took something that no-one or nothing can get back. I took his pride. I stole his feeling of safety. And most of all, I took his feeling of being strong. He's nothing but a weak little child now, I bet. He is probably just sitting in that room right now, the shades down. And he's crawled up in bed. Crying his eyes out, because of what I did to him. And the worst part for him, is he dreams about it. He thinks about me being inside of him. And when he allows to be touched again, he'll be thinking of me then too."

Billy seethes, trying to get out of the handcuffs. "I don't want anything from Jesse again, as you can see. He's not here. Because I've done all I want too with him. He got his pay-back. Now, what do you think, I'm gonna do to you?." The man smiles. "I'll tell you what. I'm gonna take your relationship. It's gonna be too much for you, to handle. Jesse, he won't ever get over what I did to him. They never do. And your find that out, and it's gonna tear you apart. Eventually your relationship will suffer. And it'll be the end of it. I'll tear it away from you, like you did my dreams."

"But just to be sure, I've sent a tape. Well, I will. Once the tape is made. That's why your here. See. This." The man grabs a needle from his jacket pocket. "This is a drug, you'll probably know it as the date-rape drug. It's laced with a few other things. It's gonna get you feeling, well." The man looks down towards Billy's crotch. "You kind of get the picture."

"Your gonna rape me too?." Billy asks.

"I didn't say, I was the one who your were gonna to sleep with. Did I?." The man snaps his fingers, and out from a second door, comes a young woman. Dark-haired and she was wearing a red teddy.

"Jesse won't believe this, I''ll tell him the truth. He won't believe it."

"I think he will. You've cheated on him before, didn't you?. During the first year of the relationship. In-fact, isn't that why he began his long drug use. It was the start of it all."

The woman is standing near Billy. "Billy, I'm so horny." She whispers. Sucking on his neck.

"Wait until the video starts rolling." The man stats. The woman stops, stares over at him and pouts her lips.

He walks up to her, gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, it won't be for very much longer."

Billy watches as he walks into the room, that the woman had just come out of. Billy could see that there was a mattress on the floor. And up in front of the mattress, was a camera stand. The camera was mounted ontop and it was flashing. A sign that it was charged and ready.

Billy looks to the woman, who was still standing closely beside him. "Please, let me out of these handcuffs."

"I'm not supposed to, not until Drew tells me too." She replies.

Billy closes his eyes, trying to imagine it being Jesse. "Baby, if you let me go. I will do anything you want. Just tell me what you want?."

The woman looks towards the door. She bites her bottom lip. "I don't know, I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Why would he be, I just wanna do what he plans to have done anyways. I just can't wait for him to be ready. Your so hot, I want you." Billy could see that she was tempted to do as said. He just needed to say something that she'd believe, something that would get her to let him loose. "You have what I want. Jesse ain't got nothing on you. I just wanna lick you all over. I'm so hard for you. Please..."

She smiles, Billy knew that he had said the right thing. She walks to the fireplace, the man had left the keys on-top of the mantel. Billy rolls his eyes. How come I didn't see him leave it there.

"Bring him in here, now sweety. I'm ready for him." Drew yells.

Billy walks into the room, his hands rolled up into fists.

"You wanted me."

Drew stops fiddling with the camera "Yeah, get on the bed now." He goes to turn around, the needle in his right hand, when he notices Billy standing there, un-cuffed. "What.. how the hell."

Billy smiles before punching him straight in the jaw. Drew stumbles backwards. The needle falling on the floor and the man lands on top of the bed. Billy gets on top of him, and punches him some-more. Billy gets some good shots in. "You like this, you fuck." Billy shouts.

The woman, comes in the room. Yelling and shouting for Billy to get off him. Billy looks back at her. "Call the police. Do it."

The woman runs out to her car. Grabs her cell-phone, calls 911. She gives the address.

Billy stands over the man, he was a bleeding from his nose and mouth. "Look who's now crying, like a scared little child." Billy whispers. He walks over to the window. "It looks like your girl, left you." Billy replies. As the man lays on the bed. He's got his hand up to his face. Tears coming to the surface.

"So you did all this, for what. Because you think me and Jesse had something to do with your firing. I'm sorry buddy. But if you got fired, it had nothing to do with us. It's just that you weren't good enough." Billy stands over him.

Drew starts to get up, but Billy balls his fist. "I wouldn't do that."

Billy could hear sirens wailing in the close distanced. "I'll tell you, you might not have many fans in the wrestling business. But with your pretty looks, I'm sure you're have some in prison. They'll gonna love your ass." Billy stats, almost having too much joy over the man's misfortunes.

When the police arrived, and hailed Drew off, Billy calls up Jesse.

"Hello. Billy, where have you been. I woke up and you were still gone."

"I'm fine, how are you?."

"I'm okay, I miss you though."

"Nothing happened while I was gone?."

"No. Why do you ask?."

"No, reason. I'll be there soon."

Billy would eventually tell him what happened. But for right now, he was just gonna go back to the motel and lay in bed. With Jesse.

- A few months later -

"I'm proud of you Jesse. Taking the stand, discussing what happened to you. What that man did to you." Billy says, holding Jesse in a half hug.

"I'm just happy that's it's almost over, and he's going away for a couple of years. Maybe he'll get some help while he's there." Jesse whispers. Billy looks at Jesse. Smiles. "How about we go inside. Get something to eat. Watch some television."

Jesse smiles, grabs Billy's hand gently. "I'd like that. Will you let me pick what we watch?."

"Of course, I will sugersweets."

"..I love you, Billy. And thank you for being so understanding. About everything. I hope we can make love again soon, I'm just not ready yet." Jesse whispers. His face down.

"Hey, it's alright. I can wait. As-long as your here, I don't need anything else."

They get in bed, covering themselves up with the blanket. Their new golden retriever Lady jumps on the bed and positions herself at the foot of the bed. Billy and Jesse both laugh.

"Well, at-least she picks the foot of the bed. And not in-between us." Billy laughs

Jesse grabs Billy's hand. Keeping ahold of Billy's hand. "Yeah."

Billy grabs the remote, he turns the t.v. on and starts slowly flipping through the channels. "This one?, how about this one?."

Jesse looks over to Billy, smiles. "I'll tell you when you find something I wanna watch."

Billy smiles back.


End file.
